


Anything You Can Do

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Lute decides that she is the greatest mage in the army, and that she will become the greatest swordsman as well. She decides that her first duel should be with a worthy opponent, and chooses Marisa. It does not go well.





	Anything You Can Do

“Are you the swordsman known as the ‘Crimson Flash?’” 

Marisa turned to see who had spoken to her, finding a petite woman with short purple hair. She had a distant look in her eyes, as if only half of her attention was focused on the outside world. She did not seem to have the bloodlust of someone coming to avenge a fallen comrade, but people rarely sought Marisa out for amicable reasons. “Yes, I am. Who are you and why are you searching for me?” 

The petite woman nodded absently. “I am a mage, Lute, and I wish to spar with you.”

Marisa took note of the tome Lute had in a satchel over her shoulder. But she also noticed a slim sword at Lute’s hip. “Do you wish to use magic or a sword?”

“A sword,” Lute responded. “I am the strongest mage in the army, without compare, and I believe my genius could be applied to swordsmanship as well. I’ve been told you are the strongest swordsman in our army, so you seem like a worthy opponent for my inaugural duel.”

Marisa was unfamiliar with the word ‘inaugural’ but it seemed like this mage wanted to challenge her to a swordfight. “I will not hesitate to face any opponent. But are you certain you are ready to fight another swordsman?”

Lute clumsily drew her sword, waving it around like a pointer. “My genius is unparalleled in this army. I have nothing to fear.”

Marisa nodded. “If you are certain, then we can duel whenever you’d like.”

“Now would be preferable. I am very busy with my research. I’m taking a break for some light exercise.”

Marisa had no problem with that. She’d dealt with arrogant opponents before, so this was unlikely to end differently. Wordlessly, she led the way to an open area outside of camp so the two could face off.

***

When Lute imagined her first duel, she had imagined an intense glare from the sun shining a spotlight on her spectacular performance. Instead, it was a cloudy afternoon with a brisk breeze. The weather was not worthy of this momentous occasion in Lute’s life, but her break time was running out. So she would make do.

“Are you prepared?” Marisa asked, sword in hand.

Lute casually tossed her sword from hand to hand. “Attack me at your own risk.”

Lute blinked, and suddenly Marisa had crossed the distance between them. 

With a single swing, Marisa sent Lute’s sword flying out of her hand. 

Marisa had turned to leave before Lute’s sword had even embedded itself in the ground. “If you wish to survive, it would be unwise to count on the sword in battle with your skill,” Marisa said over her shoulder.

It took Lute several minutes to process how complete her defeat had been. Picking up her sword, she gave a few practice swings.

She seemed to be missing something that the Crimson Flash had that set the two apart.

No matter. Observation and analysis would be enough for a genius of Lute’s caliber to become a skilled swordsman.

***

At every one of her practices from that day on, Marisa made note of Lute’s presence, equipped with only a quill pen and a notebook. She scribbled notes constantly as Marisa practiced. 

Marisa was used to defeated opponents observing her, studying her style, and trying to find her weaknesses. It just meant she had to practice harder, to become so strong that her opponent could not find those weaknesses let alone take advantage of them. Lute seemed like she would be exactly like any of those opponents.

Until one day she went up to Marisa and began massaging her arm muscles. “Hmm, yes, your triceps, biceps, and other arm muscles are truly superb. Fascinating.” Marisa could only stare down at Lute as she massaged her arm muscles. 

Lute, in turn, was transfixed. She had intended to give the muscles a good examination and then record the results in her notebook, but she could not stop rubbing and massaging Marisa’s arms. She found her hands slowly wandering up Marisa’s shoulder, and to her back. Where, she noted with distaste, there were numerous knots. “This is unacceptable.”

“Pardon?” Marisa did not know what to make of the shorter woman. 

“You have allowed the muscles in your back to knot. I cannot allow any such imperfections in you. I shall defeat you at your best. Sit down.”

Marisa was too confused to disobey. So she sat down.

Lute began to thoroughly massage Marisa’s back, kneading the muscles ruthlessly.

At first, Marisa gritted her teeth, but soon she found herself almost purring. A weight she had not known she was carrying was disassembled by Lute’s deliberate touch.  

This went on for quite a while, before Lute sat back with her work done. Marisa stood up and stretched herself. “I must thank you. My body has never felt this good.” Marisa reached into her coin pouch, pulling out some gold. “Allow me to pay you for your services. As a mercenary, I must.”

Lute shook her head. “I don’t want your money, I want my rival in top shape. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Marisa nodded. “Then I wish the same. I will train you in the use of a sword.”

Lute nodded in turn. “That seems a fair price for my ongoing services as your masseuse. I will continue to provide you with massages, and you will provide me with training. And soon enough my natural talent will shine through and I will become the greatest swordmaster who has ever lived. Then I can move on to mastering some other skill, such as thumb wrestling. I’ve been told Prince Ephraim is unbeatable, but he has not faced me yet.”

Marisa had nothing to add to Lute’s odd tangent, so she turned to leave. Her parting words were, “I will wake you at sunrise so we may begin your training.”

***

Lute awoke with her head resting on Marisa’s thighs. “It seems you’ve overworked yourself again. Please refrain from continuing this.”

Lute sat up, and her head swam for a moment. Once she’d shaken the dizziness off she said, “I have been training with you for weeks. I am the greatest talent the world has ever known, and you are an unparalleled swordswoman and instructor. Yet I have not managed to grow at a rate worthy of me. I have not been working hard enough. I must push myself harder.”

Lute tried to stand to leave Marisa’s tent, but a hand pressed to her shoulder held her down. “You are dehydrated. Drink some water.” Marisa held a water skin to Lute.

But Lute stubbornly shook her head. “I have accepted too much charity from you already. I must go.”

Lute tried to leave again, but Marisa held her down with one hand. With her other, she held the water skin to her lips and took in a mouthful. Then, she turned Lute around and pressed her lips to the mage’s.

Lute was bewildered, and nervously swallowed the water. 

While Marisa had intended to simply force Lute to drink the water, she found the kiss quite pleasant and lingered for a moment.

Finally, they parted, and Lute said, “Based upon our existing relationship, I believe I must find some way to pay you back for this.” With that, she took the water skin, downed it to appease Marisa, and left. 

***

When Marisa arrived at Lute’s tent the next morning, she did not have to wake the mage up as she usually did. Lute was waiting for her. “Are you ready for your training?”

“I have some business I would like to complete first,” Lute replied. 

She walked up to Marisa, holding something behind her back. “I have thought long and hard about how I could pay you back for yesterday. Not only for your concern for me, but also for that kiss. It was nice,” Lute said, trying hard to understate it. “But I could not come up with a satisfactory way to pay you back. At least not all at once.” She removed her hands from behind her back, and revealed a box with a ring. “And I would like to spend the rest of my life in this arrangement, where we each work to make the other better.”

Marisa nodded. “I agree. Marriage seems like an appropriate option for us.” She put the ring on her finger. “Now, we should conduct our training. We can plan the wedding afterwards.”


End file.
